Um Novo Começo
by leticiamistura
Summary: Será que você seria capaz de recomeçar algo perdido no tempo? SSHG.
1. Capítulo Um

Em um bar muito conhecido de Hogsmeade,o Três Vassouras,um homem de vestes totalmente negras,cabelos negros e cabeça baixa escrevia,escrevia uma carta á sua amada,explicando o porquê ele a deixou.

_Minha querida,_(escreveu ele)

_Sei o que está pensando,que eu não tenho moral para lhe chamar de minha querida,mas,para mim,você é a única mulher que merece ser chamada assim..._

_Depois de um ano e meio sem notícias suas,resolvi por um fim nesse mar de angústias que se tornou minha vida sem você,_

_e lhe escrever-finalmente,admito,-uma carta,a mais difícil da minha vida._

_Quero lhe dizer o porque a deixei,friamente,sem um adeus,enquanto dormia,_

_O Lorde das Trevas estava me procurando.Sim,ele me procurou,dizendo que _

_iria usá-la,Hermione._

_Não poderia deixar que isto acontecesse._

_Não parei de pensar em você em cada segundo dessa minha inútil vida de espião,e,venho,por meio dessa carta..._

_Lhe pedir perdão._

_Minerva me concedeu novamente o emprego de professor de Poções,e pediu que você voltasse a Escola,ensinar Transfiguração._

_Me pediu para lhe dizer isso,e que ela a espera no primeiro dia de aulas para acertarem tudo._

_Por favor,me responda._

_Mione,eu suplico,nem que seja um berrador,para que eu possa ouvir sua voz..._

_Estou em Hogsmeade,mas logo voltarei á minha casa,onde a apartação só é permitida a nós dois..._

_Por fim,eu gostaria de lhe dizer,mesmo por carta,algo que está entalado em minha garganta,há tempos..._

_EU TE AMO_

_Com amor,_

_Do seu Severo._

Hermione,em sua casa trouxa,lia absorta,quando ouviu barulhinhos na janela,olhou para fora e reconheceu a coruja negra,suspirou e pensou:

"Maldita ave,maldito dono."

Abriu a janela a coruja pousou em sua cama.Hermione abriu o pergaminho e o leu.

Emocionada,mas enfurecida,por Severo demorar tanto tempo para entrar em contato,disse á coruja:

-Espere,tenho uma resposta.

Pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

_Severo..._

_Confesso que demorou muito a dizer a palavra com "A",e a escrever..._

_Mas gostaria de lhe dizer:_

_Eu te amo,mais do que tudo..._

_Está satisfeito,agora,Sev?_

_Não posso sair de casa,estou ocupada,_

_Beijos,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hermione._

Severo Snape,sentado em sua cama,as mãos apoiadas na cabeça,viu sua coruja negra entrar,ela pousou sobre o ombro do dono,que tirou apressadamente o pergaminho e o leu.

Suspirou.

Sorriu.

Deu alguns petiscos á coruja, enquanto pegava um pergaminho e escrevia:

_Meu amor,_

_Sabe que não gosto nem um pouco deste apelido,Sev...Nem Sevvie,certo?_

_Mas talvez o meu amor possa me chamar..._

_Será que preciso lembrar o quanto te amo? Sim? Infinitamente._

_Com amor, _

_Severo._

Depois que despachou a coruja,começou a recolher todos os seus pertences

e colocou-os no seu malão.Pegou a gaiola vazia e aparatou até a casa de Hermione,onde morava sozinha.

Hesitante,tocou a campainha.

-Blim,blom!

Hermione, lá dentro,pensou: "Estranho,não pedi pizza,não estou esperando ninguém...

Foi até a porta e abriu-a.

-Sev-Severo?

Mal ela terminou de dizer isso,o homem parado á sua frente a abraçou fortemente pela cintura.

Ela disse:

-Severo...precisamos conversar.

Ele a soltou,trancou a porta com avarinha e a observou,já sentada numa poltrona, e disse:

-Certo...tinha me esquecido como gosta disso.-Disse ele,já não parecendo o homem que abraçara Hermione,mas o velho Prof. Snape.

-Severo,eu...-ela começou a dizer.

Mas,parou,percebendo que o homem estava invadindo sua mente.

-QUANTAS VEZES LHE DISSE PARA NÃO FAZER ISSO?

E lhe deu um enorme tapa,mas ele não saiu do lugar e a olhou com os olhos fulminantes de ódio.

-Desculpe,eu...-ele começou a dizer mas Hermione se atirou em seus braços,chorando.

-Não!!!Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas,por tudo,Severo.Eu não lhe dei notícias,lhe deixei esse tempo todo sofrendo...Eu...te amo...-Disse ela entre lágrimas.

E AÍ? GOSTARAM?

CALMA PQ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ AI!!!SERIA MTO BOM VER REWIES..BJO!!!


	2. Capítulo Dois

Severo simplesmente a olhou,com os olhos ardendo de inconfundível fúria,os dedos marcados em seu rosto.

Ensaiou o tom de voz mais letal e disse:

-Nossa,que decepção,Srta. Granger,achei que fosse mais controlada,mas esse seu tapinha me mostrou uma face sua encoberta,que eu não conhecia.

Ele recolheu sua capa,que Hermione nem vira que estava ali e dirigiu-se para a porta.

-S-severo,espere...eu...-disse ela,soluçando,as lágrimas ardentes escorrendo pelo belo rosto.

-Ah,a propósito...para a Srta...é Sr.Snape.Até nunca mais.

E desaparatou,sobre os gritos cortantes "SEVERO!","VOLTE!" E "NÃO".

Na verdade,ele não havia desaparatado,apenas fez um movimento semelhante e colocou a capa da invisibilidade que herdara.(ATENÇÃO, LEITORES:ESSA IDÉIA DA CAPA DA INVISIBILIDADE HERDADA DO SEVERO NÃO É MINHA,É DA Sarah Snape NA FIC "Caminhos Cruzados".OBRIGADA E CRÉDITOS Á ELA.)

Hermione,ainda soluçando,não notou,dirigiu-se cambaleando até o piano,sentou-se e começou a tocar,as lágrimas caindo nas teclas e no belo vestido,mas ela não ligava:

Só queria tocar.

Tocar e pensar.

Tocava uma música triste,mas romântica.

Severo,parado ali,a olhava,os olhos já não eram furiosos,mas tristes.

Ele sabia que estava errado,entrando na mente dela,e ficara espantado em ouvir as palavras:

"EU TE AMO" da boca dela,após tanto tempo.

Recriminando-se,ele entrou mais uma vez na mente dela,que não percebeu,apenas continuou tocando.

Ele percebeu que ela lembrava-se dele com amor,dos momentos felizes que haviam passado juntos,ela pensava como ele era um bruxo poderoso,e como havia elaborado uma desaparatação sem o conhecido "CRACK!".

Ele,dando um sorrisinho,saiu da mente dela,e perdeu a conta do tempo que ficou ali,parado,ouvindo ela tocar.

Ele,conduzido pelo amor,chegou perto dela,tirou a capa e disse,num tom de voz calmo

E suave:

-Hermione.

Ela sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz dele tão próxima,eu sussurrou:

-Severo,vejo que voltou ao primeiro nome.Sabia que estava aqui.O tempo todo,

não?Dava pra sentir.

Ele sorriu e disse:

-Voltei ao primeiro nome sim...acho que há um sentimento que faz isso acontecer,Hermione.

-Ah,é?-disse ela,numa voz zombeteira. -E qual é esse sentimento?

Nesse momento,Severo disse algo que Hermione jamais pensava em ouvir...

-Amor.-disse ele.

Ele fez um feitiço para a música continuar,pegou uma mão dela,fez uma reverência e disse:

-Dança comigo?

Ela levantou-se e abraçou-o,assentindo.Ele a beijou.Beijaram-se longamente,transmitindo,

Assim,todo o amor e toda a saudade que sentiam.

Ele começou a dançar,ela sempre o abraçando fortemente,como se tivesse medo que ele

se dissipasse.

-Eu te amo.-ele disse,no ouvido dela.-Desculpe-me por entrar em sua mente.

-Se me desculpar por te dar um tapa...-disse ela,docemente.-Te amo também.Muito.

Ele a olhou profundamente,a beijou igualmente profundo,ternamente,e continuaram a dançar.

Ficaram ali,juntos,dançando sem se falar nada por mais de uma hora.Também,não precisavam falar nada.O momento dizia tudo.

Então,Hermione se afastou dele,parou a música com a varinha e sentou-se no sofá.

Severo veio atrás dela,pegou-a no colo e se sentou também,colocando-a no colo.

Ela pegou um livro e disse a ele:

-Vamos ler?

-Como nos velhos tempos?-disse ele,lembrando-se das tantas vezes que ele e Hermione sentavam-se para lerem,juntos,um bom livro.

-Sim,Sev,sim...como nos velhos tempos.

Ele sorriu de leve e depositou um beijo nos lábios dela.Ficaram ali,horas,lendo,até ela soltar um grande bocejo e ele dizer:

-Já está noite,querida,você não comeu nada,precisa se alimentar.

-Ah,Severo,tudo o que preciso,agora,é de um boa noite de sono.-disse ela,e acrecentou,vendo o olhar triste dele:-ao lado do homem que amo.

Ele disse:

-Então,tchau,até outro dia,Mione.

Ela riu e puxou-o pelas vestes...Beijou-o e disse:

-Seu bobo.Vamos?

-Vamos.-disse ele,abraçando-a e desaparatando os dois no quarto dela.

Ela transfigurou as vestes deles em vestes para dormir.

Ele sentou na cama e Hermione deitou,pousando a cabeça no colo dele.

-Boa noite,meu amor.-disse ela.

-Boa noite,minha querida.-disse ele,acariciando o cabelo dela,e pensando,pensando,

até sentir a respiração mais leve dela,que havia dormido;

Severo ajeitou-a do seu lado,beijou-a levemente,deitou e dormiu.

Quando Hermione acordou,sentiu que estava sozinha na cama, e perguntou para si

mesma,põem em voz alta:

-Será que foi um sonho?

Abriu os olhos e viu um rosto de um homem próximo ao seu,não muito bonito,mas isso não importava,pois era o homem que ela amava,ele beijou-a e disse:

-Bom-dia,amor.Sonho ou não,eu estou aqui.

Ela levou um susto e disse,espantada.

-Bom-dia,Severo!Me deu um susto!Ei...o que é isto?

"Isso",a que ela se referia,era algo vermelho na capa negra de Severo,caída ao chão.Ela já tinha se levantado,mas ele disse:

-Pare! Isso é...ah,Mione,querida,isso era pra depois,você...sempre curiosa...Está bem...

Ele pegou o conteúdo do bolso da capa,que era uma caixinha vermelha de veludo.

Ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela,pegou a mão direita e disse:

-Hermione Granger,meu amor,você aceita se casar comigo?

E abriu a caixinha,lá havia um anel lindo,o mais lindo que Hermione já vira,era de

Prata e tinha uma esmeralda reluzente no meio.

Ela olhou para ele,cravando seu grandes olhos de avelã nos de ônix dele,e disse,num sussurro:

-Sim,Severo Snape,eu aceito.

Ele sorriu,retirou o anel da caixinha,e colocou o anel na mão de Hermione,que se atirou no

pescoço dele.

Os dois caíram no chão.Ele a olhou falsamente emburrado,e ela morreu de rir.

Ele,aproveitando o momento,puxou-a para perto e beijou-a.

Severo disse:

-Vem,vamos levantar.

-Sabe,acho que prefiro ficar aqui.Accio café da manhã!Estou amando essa idéia.

Severo teve que rir junto com ela,tomaram seus cafés da manhã,e ficaram ali,juntos,até as costas doerem ,mas eles não estavam nem aí,estavam juntos.

Enfim,levantaram-se e curtiram o dia,pasearam,conversaram,namoraram,sem se imprtarem

do que teriam que dizer a Harry,Rony ou Minerva.

Eles estavam recomeçando.

E que ótimo,que ótimo novo começo.


End file.
